Evil People Can Change
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Syaoran is a ruthless lord who is after Sakura for her magical gift of foretelling the future.


Evil People Can Change

By Kawaii Bell

I Do NOT Own Card Captor Sakura, I WISH that I did but I don't

This is a One Shot I wrote this for my humanities paper so it is kind of short but I think it is a good story. And I hope that you like it. And Please Review if you liked it.

And I Want to give a special Thanks to my best friend Tyler who helped me with the story and my teacher Mrs. Gilchrist who made me write it.

It was a beautiful day as a young maiden woke. She stretched and looked at her husband. He once was evil, but she changed him.  
I got up with a smile. My mother would be coming to visit me in my new home, a huge castle. The castle was beautifully decorated and colorful. I put a pink gown on. It had princess sleeves and it had several layers of silk.

It was my favorite gown it was pink, pink is my favorite color. I looked at my husband Syaoran Li. He was still asleep I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and left the room. I made my way down the many corridors in my home. Before I came it was always black now it was many colors according to the season, right now it was spring and it was brightly lit with green, pink, blue, purple all light. I entered my huge living room my mother was sitting there waiting for me. She got up and hugged me. "Sakura, I'm happy to see you doing well." Nadeshiko, my mother said to me.

She had a slim figure and long purple hair with emerald eyes. I also had emerald eyes and had a slim figure but I had my father's light brown hair. "Its so nice to see you again mother." I said with a smile. I was always cheerful person. "Yes it is how is the lord treating you? Dear?" my mother asked. She was a really overprotective of me. "Fine mother, Syaoran is really sweet now. So don't you worry about me mother." I said with a smile. I changed him from an evil cold-hearted person to a sweet and caring person.

A young woman woke up to a cry from another room. She quickly got up and fed the newborn. This woman had long purple hair and emerald colored eyes. After she rocked the baby to sleep she spoke. "Sakura you are going to have a hard life." Nadeshiko said as she left the newborn to sleep. Nadeshiko returned to her room and fell asleep next to her husband who had also woken up to see what their baby girl Sakura wanted. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match.

5 Years later I watched my 5-year-old daughter play with her father, Fujitaka.  
"Mommy! Tomorrow it's going to storm." Sakura said as she went to her mother. "Ohh. What's going to happen afterwards?" I asked bending down to her size.  
"In a month a month long food shortage will happen." Sakura told me with a smile. "Fujitaka be a dear and go buy some food we need to stock up you heard what Sakura said and you know she's not wrong when she says something like that"  
I said to my husband he nodded and left to buy food for our family.  
A month later Indeed a month later a big food shortage happened in the small town they lived in. It was a tiny town that was on the outskirts of the big city that was being constructed for the evil lord. They depended on the bigger cities to supply them with food.

Many towns' people died due to the fact that they had no food for a month only the Kinomoto family survived thanks to their little daughter who had warned them before hand. Over the time that the Kinomoto's lived in the town they noticed that the Kinomotos were always a step ahead in all the sudden attacks of the weather and food. And they also found out the secret. That Sakura had magical future seeing abilities. They vowed to keep this all inside the town but soon someone told and the evil lord found out about Sakura's abilities.

The evil lord was inspecting the town when he overheard that Sakura had predicted another bad weather. Soon he found out more and discovered the secret. There was only one person with the name Sakura, the daughter of the Kinomotos. So he paid a little visit to their home. He traveled to the small home that the Kinomotos had and broke down the door. Sakura had already been one step ahead again and ran away from her home to prevent her capture.

The evil lord did not know how she looked and she had made sure that all the photos that her parents had of her were well hidden so the evil lord would not know how she looked. Sakura ran for hours from her home she came across a mountain, it had a building on the top. She climbed the mountain and knocked on a door that was in front. A kind looking nun opened the door and welcomed her inside. She knew that she would find shelter here and that the lord would not find her in years and by then she would have already escaped again from his clutches. "Who might you be young one?" the nun asked when they were inside.  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I just escaped from the evil lord who trashed my house.

But before he had a chance to meet me I ran away. I told my parents about it." Sakura said with a sad smile. Her parents were imprisoned in the castle of the evil lord. "How do you know that your parents' house was trashed if you weren't there." The nun asked. "I have a special gift to know about the future and how to restore things and how to read minds and also I know how to look into one person's eyes and tell that person all the solutions to their problems." Sakura said with a smile. "You are a trust worthy person who I can tell anything to and will not say anything about it even if you are bribed." Sakura said to the nun who became shocked at the information that was given to her.

"Your shocked right now with all the information I'm telling you but don't worry, you'll understand." Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you for listening to me. The evil lord will not come until 11 years have passed so we are safe." Sakura said once more. The nun nodded and led Sakura to a room. 11 years later A young woman of 17 got up from her bed and dressed in a nun's outfit. She was not really a nun but she dressed like one so she would not ruin her cover for the past eleven years. She was in hiding from the evil lord who wanted to abuse her powers. She shuddered at that thought and left to the sanctuary she kneeled in front of a statue of Jesus on a cross and thanked him for her good fortune.

"Sakura. Lets go." A voice came it belonged to the nun who took her in when she was six. "Coming Mary." Sakura said as she got up and left the sanctuary. She left with them. They always helped people. Sakura always went because she wanted to help people with her gift. While she was walking she remembered the words of her mother.

"You have a gift, please use it for good only, never bad my dear cherry blossom." They arrived at the town she walked down the shady streets. She spotted a young boy crying in the ally. Everyone in this town was poor and hungry because the ruler of the town upset the evil lord and he trashed the place and took all the food they had. "I'll meet you later in the Town Square." Sakura said as she left her group and went to the young boy and kneeled in front of him. "What's wrong little one?"

Sakura asked softly. "The evil lord killed my parents and took their gold and left me here." The boy said as he cried some more. Sakura gave him a cherry blossom and whispered in his ear. "Go to your uncle's place. He'll take care of you" and left the young boy. The boy obeyed and went to the next town to live with his uncle. Sakura returned to the group who was in the Town Square.

"Where were you sakura?" Mary asked Sakura pointed to her hair and a cherry blossom was missing. And right there and then Mary knew. Sakura always carried twenty cherry blossoms in her hair and she gave one to each person she helped that day. And her goal was to help twenty people with her gift a day. A week later They returned a week later to the nunnery to find it destroyed and in ashes.

Sakura picked up some of the ashes and knew who did this. The evil lord. She picked up some more ashes and blew them and the nunnery was rebuilt.

She went to her room, Mary followed her. "Mary what does the evil lord want from me? When I tried to find out I was blocked I know you know." Sakura said as she cried. "She wants you Sakura, your gift. That gift of yours is very dangerous in the hands of the evil lord." Mary said as she hugged Sakura.

The next day sakura woke up like a normal day she walked out of her room and was captured by two guards. "Let go of me!" Sakura said as she struggled to get free. Someone came up to her. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes. "This is the one with the gift Sakura Kinomoto." He said. "Who are you since you know me." Sakura said as she spat at him. "Syaoran Li." Syaoran said, he was also known as the evil lord. "You're coming with me." Syaoran said.

"No, in your dreams." Sakura said as she got free and ran out of the nunnery in her nun clothes. Sakura ran for hours and collapsed in a garden fifty miles away from the mountain.She took off her nun clothes and replaced them with a pair of pants and a tank topwith a cloak. She took a quick nap.

Sakura walked in her big garden after her visit with her mother she sighed as she remembered more of her past. Syaoran walked up to her he had just gotten up and went looking for his wife. He found her in the garden. He wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist. "What are you thinking about? Cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked placing his head on her head. He was a head taller than Sakura.

"When we first met." Sakura said with a sigh. Sakura woke from her nap to be tied up and in a room. Sakura looked around the gloomy lit room. It was really decorated in a darkly fashion. The walls were a deep dark blue and there was a simple armchair and a table in front of a fireplace that was lit. She sat up and found that her arms were the only ones tied. She gave a weird look at the shackles.

She got up and walked around. Her arms were in the front. She looked at her self in the mirror and found everything in tact. She sat in the armchair and a vision came to her. She had read the memory of the chair of the owner. It told her who this room belonged to. She sighed and looked at the clock it was pretty late. She heard the door open and the evil lord entered the room. "I see you are awake Sakura Kinomoto." The evil lord said.

"Just call me Sakura, I don't use Kinomoto. Why am I here? I want to go back to the nunnery." Sakura said as she got up. "Well... well I can not let that happen. You my dear Sakura are a prisoner in my castle. And you know what I want." He said as he placed his arms on the ether side of the chair and dipped his head having direct eye contact with Sakura. Syaoran unchained her arms. "This is your new room for now. You will have another room later. So make your self at home." The evil lord said as he left. Sakura got up and went to the bed and fell asleep.

"Sakura you must change the evil lord you are the only one who can do it"  
A person in her dream said. The person had long pink hair and emerald colored eyes and a pair of wings to match her long pink gown. Sakura woke with a start after dreaming about an angel. She knew the only way to change him would be to marry him. But how would she get him to agree. Then it hit her.

He wanted her gift, so the only way was to say that if he did not marry her that she would kill herself. 'Perfect' Sakura thought with a smile. A week later Sakura had been at the castle for a week now and the evil lord kept everything to her standards, just so he could get on her good side. The evil lord knocked on her door and she said come in. She was wearing a blood red dress.

All her clothes were deep dark rich colors. She never wore dresses that exposed too much skin. She only wore the nun clothes. This dress exposed her back and had a low-neck line. She was looking out of the window reading the clouds. She turned around when he entered the room. He walked up to her. "Yes?" Sakura said softly. "I have a gift for you." He said as two guards brought in two people that had chains on their ankles and wrists.

The guards took the chains off the prisoners It was her mother and father. Her face lit up and ran to her parents. They hugged their daughter who they had not seen in almost 12 years. "Sakura are you okay?" Nadeshiko asked. "Yes mother. I'm okay." Sakura said as she smiled she was hoping that she would one day see her parents again. "You've grown Sakura." Fujitaka said as he smiled. Sakura only could nod.

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said as she hugged him. He was taken back by the sudden action that Sakura did. He returned the hug. To him it felt so good to be hugged by someone. His parents always pushed him away when he tried to hug them. They said that a boy should not show his emotion. "Mommy can you give me a hug?" A little Syaoran said to his mother. "NO. A boy never shows any emotions or actions that might give the wrong impression." His mother Yelan said as she pushed the little Syaoran into a corner.

He banged his head against the wall and began to cry. Yelan hit him because he cried. "NO, Boys do not cry now stop crying." Yelan said, the little five year old only cried some more and Yelan hit him again. He stopped crying and ran up the steps and into his room and cried until he had no more tears. Sakura let go of Syaoran. "Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said returning to her parents.

"No problem Sakura." Syaoran said as he left with his guards. Sakura told her parents to make themselves at home she left the room and went to find the tailor. She was aloud to run around the castle. She found the tailor and asked him to make her parents some clothes. Afterwards she went to the evil lord's room. She went inside. She found him there sitting on his chair. She stood behind him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he looked up to her. "Nothing I just came to see what was wrong with you. Because when I hugged you. You stood still as ice." Sakura said as she smiled. "Oh that. Do you want to know why I am such a cold hearted person?" Syaoran asked as Sakura nodded.

"Well, I don't want to explain it why don't you just read my memory. Go ahead Sakura." Syaoran said, Sakura nodded and she placed her hand on his head and read his memories of his childhood. He had a bad childhood with his parents. Sure Sakura had to run from him but she had a happy childhood. Syaoran felt tears on his head. He looked up and Sakura was crying.

And he noticed for the first time she was really fragile and a very thin piece of glass that could be easily broken. He wiped her tears away and he smiled at her and he got up from his chair and picked her up and sat down on the chair. "Don't cry, please don't." He said as he wiped some more tears that fell from her eyes.

"You had such a bad childhood. Sure I ran from you when I was younger but I had a happy childhood"  
Sakura said crying some more. She knew she was getting to him slowly. "I've been thinking Sakura. Marry me." Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him surprised. "Of course." Sakura said smiling as she wiped the tears away.

Sakura remembered her wedding day as if it happened yesterday.  
She was now just waking up from her nap she took in the garden after Syaoran left. Sakura wore a big white-layered dress. It was made of silk of the finest quality in the kingdom. With this marriage she was going to change this kingdom for the good. She walked down the isle with her father escorting her to the altar. Syaoran took her arm and the ceremony began.

"I do." "I do" was heard as the couple kissed and walked back down the isle as rice was thrown on them. Sakura smiled as the crowed cheered for her. They knew that this marriage meant happiness and wealth to them. Sakura sat on the throne listening to people with problems. She of course helped them. She used her gift to predict when it would rain during the springtime. Syaoran walked in as everyone left. "Why do you even bother with listening to them?" Syaoran asked. "Because Syaoran it's important for them to find help with the king and queen so they trust you and respect you. So tomorrow you're going to sit here with me and listen to them." Sakura said smiling, Syaoran only frowned and looked at Sakura like she was crazy. But she only smiled at him. Her mother came in at the moment and hugged Sakura. "How are you Sakura?" Nadeshiko asked worried. "I'm fine mother.

Don't worry about me." Sakura said smiling. Her mother and father had gotten a big amount of land, a nice home and cattle. Only a month into the marriage Sakura had changed the whole castle.  
It was more brightly lit and happy because only in a month Sakura managed to change Syaoran for the good of that world.  
Sakura changed the evil lord for the good of the whole kingdom. She smiled as she got into be and drifted off with a smile on her face.

Thanks for reading this story! And I hoped that you enjoyed the story!

Kawaii Bell


End file.
